ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Cabbie
The Cabbie was a taxi driver in New York City in the 2016 movie. History When Rowan North released all the ghosts in the city, Erin Gilbert tried to make her way back to the Ghostbusters' First Headquarters and suit up. She stopped at a corner and hailed a cab. The cabbie asked her where she was going. She asked him to drive her to Chinatown. The cabbie declined. It was one more block south than he wanted to go.Cabbie (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 14 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:39:15-1:39:16). Sony Pictures. Cabbie says: "That's, like, one more block south than I want to go." Erin informed him those were actual ghosts flying around. The cabbie wasn't concerned. He noted they were all Class 5 floating vapors and nothing to worry about. Erin emphasized it was important. Cabbie stated he didn't go to Chinatown, he didn't drive wackos, and stated, "I ain't afraid of no ghosts."Cabbie (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 14 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:39:24-1:39:27). Sony Pictures. Cabbie says: "Look, I don't go to Chinatown, I don't drive wackos, and I ain't afraid of no ghosts." Erin tried to stop him but he drove away. She yelled out what he said was a double negative which meant he was afraid of ghosts. Erin realized she still had to go get her gear. Trivia *The Cabbie wasn't the first role thought of for Dan Aykroyd. A discarded idea was spiritual adviser named Rick Gale but it was cut for pacing.Yahoo! Movies "Screenwriter Katie Dippold on How 'Ghostbusters' Changed and Why 'The Heat 2' Isn't Happening" 7/20/16 Katie Dippold: "With Dan Aykroyd … we originally had a scene in the script where there was this spiritual adviser named Rick Gale that we were hoping he would do. But then we ended up cutting the scene because it was kind of slowing down the story." *During filming in Boston for the scene, Erin runs down an alley. This was filmed on Hawes Street then she runs up to Kilby Street. The cab is driving down toward Liberty Square.Spook Central Shot on Site "Return of Shot on Site Summer - Ghostbusters 2016 Locations, Part 6 (Movie Rundown)" 7/8/18 *Initially, the Cabbie was going to be attacked by a ghost as he drove away but it was decided that was too terrible a thing to do to Dan Aykroyd.Yahoo! Movies "Screenwriter Katie Dippold on How 'Ghostbusters' Changed and Why 'The Heat 2' Isn't Happening" 7/20/16 Katie Dippold: "Originally in the script the taxicab won't pick her up, but then when he drives off without her, a ghost gets in the cab and kind of attacks him. But then we realized, I don't know that we want to see Dan Aykroyd attacked laughs. That seemed terrible." *There were more comebacks for Erin to say like "That's a double negative!" in the extended edition but they were deleted because it was deemed they extended the scene too much.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 24:34-25:11 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "Those lines we kind of wrote when we got there. Originally, it was 'guy pulls up and she's trying to get a ride and he won't take her' He drives off then a ghost flies in the cab and throws him out of the cab and takes off. But we where going to do that with Dan then 'I don't know...' I want Dan to be in control. He should be the one guy unphased by the whole thing. And so that's where we came up with 'I don't drive wackos. I ain't afraid of no ghosts' Uh, we had funny lines and come backs for Kristen but they always felt like they extended the scene and like she goes, 'That's a double negative! That means you're afraid of ghosts!'." *In Ghostbusters 101 #4, Erin notes Ray Stantz looks like the Cabbie. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 14 Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #4 ****Mentioned by Erin Gilbert and Peter Venkman on page 3Erin Gilbert (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.3). Erin Gilbert says: "Patty's Uncle and... and Martin Heiss... and... and that Cabbie."Peter Venkman (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.3). Peter Venkman says: "Now was I supposed to be the cabbie or the other guy?"Erin Gilbert (2017). IDW Comichttps://ghostbusters.fandom.com/wiki/Cabbie?action=edit#s- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.3). Erin Gilbert says: "Would I be the jerk Cabbie?" **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #1 ****Alluded to on page 22 in the 80-C memo.80-C Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.22). 80-C Memo reads: "Dr. Stantz's doppelganger was a cynical cab driver over an idealistic scientist. etc." References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016CabbieSc01.png| GB2016CabbieSc02.png| GB2016CabbieSc03.png| GB2016CabbieSc04.png| GB2016CabbieSc05.png| GB2016CabbieSc06.png| Behind the Scenes GB2016Chapter14WorldOfTheGhostbusters06.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter14WorldOfTheGhostbusters07.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter14WorldOfTheGhostbusters11.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter14WorldOfTheGhostbusters12.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:Minor character